Taking Care
by secret.clj
Summary: Hiro has a bad cold, and it echoes a sickness he had as a child. Some fluff and feels, for Big Hero 6 fans!


"Hiro?"

Hiro opened his eyes and peered into the darkness. He tried to rub the blurriness from his vision but his arms felt heavy and his movements were uncoordinated.

"Mwuh?" he managed, and wiped his eyes enough to see Baymax hovering over him, glowing faintly.

"Your temperature has become slightly elevated," said Baymax evenly. One of his chubby fingers was resting on Hiro's forehead. Hiro gently pushed it away and sat up more, pressing his own hand to his skin. It did indeed feel a little warm, and his thinking felt fuzzy, but it was the middle of the night and Hiro never liked being woken up randomly.

"Wh...y are you even up?" Hiro half-spoke, half-yawned. Baymax looked down blankly, and Hiro rubbed ran his hand through his hair and down his neck. He spied the piercing red numbers of the alarm clock on his desk. 3:27.

"I heard a cough," said Baymax simply. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"A cough?"

"Yes."

"A single cough?"

"Yes."

"Baymax, I'm fine."

"I heard a cough, and detected a higher heart rate and temperature. Which of the following do you require?" A screen lit up Baymax's rotund body, causing Hiro to squint at the harsh light. The options included cold medicine, a blanket, a hot water bottle, a bath, and, alarmingly, an ambulance. Hiro smiled at his dear robot's good intentions, and chuckled a little.

"Baymax, I promise you, it's nothing. Go back to sleep. I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax stood still over Hiro for another moment, before blinking again and waddling over to his charging dock near the wall. Hiro snuggled down under his blankets, which didn't seem as warm as before, and listened to the faint squeak of Baymax's vinyl. Finally, Baymax settled into his dock.

"Goodnight, Hiro," he said. Hiro smiled despite his sudden chill.

"Goodnight, Baymax."

* * *

The next thing Hiro felt was a pounding headache, which was not helped by the streaks of sunlight glancing in through the blinds and landing on his face. He sat up and groaned. His whole body felt like a weight, and his throat was raw and his nose was completely blocked. He rubbed his palms in his eyes but they remained blurry and sensitive to the brightness of the morning. Hiro peered around his room. Baymax was nowhere to be seen. Of course, Hiro remembered, it was Friday. Friday was always very busy at the cafe, so Baymax had taken to, at Hiro's request, staying to help Aunt Cass. Hiro thought for a moment of calling him, he didn't feel well at all. But then he thought of all the work he had to get done at school, and how Aunt Cass would be swamped without Baymax. He couldn't do that to her, and he was a little behind on his project. There was nothing else for it.

Pulling himself out of bed, Hiro crept into the bathroom. He'd have to get ready and sneak off before Baymax or his aunt could stop him and keep him home. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He was pale and tired-looking, but he looked otherwise normal. He washed his face and threw on a heavy sweater, despite the already-warm spring day. Carefully avoiding tripping over Mochi on the stairs, Hiro managed to slip out the back door undetected. Pulling his sweater in around him, Hiro trotted as quickly as possible towards San Fransokyo U.

* * *

_"Open wide, Hiro..."_

_"Nu-uh! It tastes icky!"_

_"It'll make you feel better..."_

_"No! No no no no *choke* uuuuuuugh!"_

_"Hahah! Got ya!"_

"Hiro?"

_"Tadashiiiiii you're mean!"_

_"Hahaha, sorry bro!"_

"Hiro?"

"...ta...dashi..."

"Hiro!"

Hiro's eyes snapped open and he jerked into a sitting position. His neck hurt from where he had been sleeping, bent over his desk awkwardly. He turned to see Honey Lemon and Fred behind him, looking concerned. Fred was holding a bag of fast food.

"Hiro, are you okay?" asked Honey Lemon, kneeling down from her tall height to look at the teen. Hiro rubbed his cheek and hoped there weren't any red marks from the folds of his sweater impressed in his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, but his voice raked and sounded raspier than he had intended. Honey Lemon shot a quick glance at Fred.

"I, uh, brought lunchski, bro," said Fred, holding up the bag and trying to grin casually. Hiro feigned a smile and followed his friends as they walked to the common area of the lab. The noise of computers beeping and electronics whirring drilled itself into Hiro's ever-pounding head, but he tried to act naturally as he felt Honey Lemon's eyes trailing him constantly. He had to stay, he had gotten so little done...

"Hey guys," said Wasabi cheerfully as he left his area of the lab, dodging one of GoGo's whizzing electromagnetic wheels with ease. GoGo, after throwing her latest model of her wheels into a bin with a clatter, appeared behind him, and instantly started sniffing around the bag of fast food.

"Yes, you got Oizu Burgers!" she said, pumping her fist. She turned to spit out her gum when she caught sight of Hiro, standing off away from the smell of french fries. They smelled delicious but Hiro's throat felt like it was lined with gravel.

"Hiro," said GoGo firmly, "you don't look good."

"Thanks," said Hiro, sounding more sarcastic than he meant to. Fred handed him a burger wrapped in wax paper. He looked up to see four sets of eyes now examining him, and each face was laden with quizzical worry.

"Guys, I'm fine!" he said, again sounding more snappish than intended. Honey Lemon pursed her lips and twisted her elegant fingers together. Wasabi took his food and gestured to the door.

"Let's eat outside, huh? It's great weather today," he began ushering his friends to the exit. "Besides," he continued, smiling warmly at Hiro, "the fresh air will do us some good since _you're _all about to eat about four days worth of meat."

"You got food too!"

"I ordered a salad."

"Fine, but if you think I'm giving you a single fry you're dead wrong," said GoGo, clutching the bag protectively.

Hiro followed his friends down the hall and out the door into the brilliantly sunny day. He felt heavy and light headed all at once, and trembled with a strange feverish cold underneath his sweater. His friends voices, arguing congenially over fries and milkshakes and whether or not a burger that could talk could be invented ("No, Fred.") were distant and hollow in Hiro's ears. Sitting on the grass, Hiro could not take in the gorgeous day at all. He nibbled his food but he could barely swallow, and the coldness of his vanilla-green tea shake made his head hurt and his shivering worsen. He was lost in his own complaining body and mind, vision dark and completely unaware of his surroundings, when he was snapped back into the conversation by GoGo, who was at his side.

"Hiro, I'm calling Cass," she said. Hiro dropped his box of uneaten fries on the ground, causing Wasabi, who was begging Fred to share, to shriek.

"No, GoGo!" Hiro cried. His voice was almost completely gone, and came out little more than a croak. He tried to push GoGo's phone from her hand but she easily held it above his reach.

"Hiro, you didn't even notice you were falling asleep. You've hardly eaten and you're shaking like crazy. You look like crap, too." She held his arms, weakly reaching for her phone, at bay with one hand, and spoke to Cass at the other end of the receiver. "Hi, Cass? It's GoGo."

"No," Hiro pathetically moaned. He leaned forward once more, but with a gentle push from GoGo-barely more than a touch-he fell back into Wasabi and Honey Lemon's arms.

"Yeah, sorry, could you send Baymax to school? Hiro's not feeling too good..."

"I said I'm okay!" Hiro protested, but Honey Lemon put a cool hand on his forehead.

"Shhhh, Hiro, you've got a fever," she hushed softly.

"Thanks Cass, sorry to steal B from you, I know you're busy-"

"Exactly!" Hiro moaned. His knees weakened and more of his weight shifted into Wasabi's arms.

"Whoa, buddy," said Wasabi gently.

"Dude, it's cool, I can get Heathcliff to give you a ride home," said Fred, looking caring and concerned but still chewing his favourite octopus and mango burger. "Probably in the chopper!"

"No, it's fine," said GoGo, tucking her phone into her pocket, "Cass said Baymax is on his way and not to worry."

Hiro tried to speak but his voice was nothing more than a rasp that made his throat ache. He pushed against the hands of Honey Lemon and Wasabi. Darkness was creeping into his vision out of the corners, obscuring the cloudless blue sky and lush green grass. He shook his head to try and eliminate it, but it started to swirl more violently, swallowing up the remnants of his sight. With a final sickening dizziness, Hiro spilled into complete blackness, landing in the arms of his friends, unable to hear their worried cries.

* * *

_"Okay, let's see...a hunded and two! You aren't going anywhere today either, Hiro."_

_"But Tadashi, I wanna go to the zo-ohuchhuuuuuchouuuugh!"_

_"Geez, Hiro, that sounds awful. You should have told me you felt bad sooner."_

_"It...it hurts to cough."_

_"I know."_

_"The zoo-"_

_"Will have to wait until later, buddy. You're the smartest person I know, you know you have to stay in bed until you feel better."_

_"I feel..."_

_"Hiro?"_

_"_ _Ineedabucket!"_

_"Wha? Oh, god, okay just wait a sec and AH!...oh...kay..."_

_"...s-sorry..."_

_"...it's...don't worry about it. Go wash up okay? I'll clean this up."_

_"Where's Aunt Cass?"_

_"She's not going to be back until tomorrow, but I called. She is catching the first flight in the morning."_

_"...my tummy really hurts."_

_'It;s gonna be okay. I'll take care of you."_

_"Tadashi, you're the best."_

_"I know, kiddo."_

_"Tadashi..."_

"One hundred and three point one."

"Ta...dashi...you alre...ady took...my...t-temperature..."

"Delusions are a symptom of a high fever."

"..what'reyou...talking...about...?" Hiro stammered as he opened his eyes. A blurry white figure loomed above him. Hiro could feel he was being carried.

"t...Ta..da..shi?" Hiro manged to ask. His vision became slightly more into focus.

"No, Hiro. I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion."

Hiro came as close to lucidity as he was going to get. He was in laying in Baymax's gentle but strong and steady arms as the robot walked quickly along the sidewalk, not looking away from his patient. Baymax. Yes, of course...Baymax. Hiro felt relieved in the robot's arms, like he could finally admit how terrible he felt.

"Baymax," Hiro wheezed. Baymax blinked. "I...I don't feel so hot..."

"You have a dangerously elevated body temperature," said Baymax, bemused.

"It's just...an...expression." Hiro leant his head against Baymax's chest, exhausted. He felt the robot's arms squeeze a little tighter before he fell silent, his throat too sore to continue talking.

* * *

"Hiro, sweetie!" Aunt Cass gasped, receiving Hiro and Baymax at the door. She was still wearing her apron and had a half-empty coffee pot in her hand."I've been so worried, are you alright?" Hiro patted Baymax's arm, and Baymax gently let him down. He stood, swaying, but Baymax steadied him with his hands on his shoulders. Aunt Cass pulled her nephew into the stairwell, and handed the coffee pot to Baymax. She touched his forehead and her eyes widened, and she brushed the hair out of Hiro's half-closed eyes.

"Hiro," she said, so softly it was almost inaudible. She looked to Baymax as she pulled Hiro into her chest. Hiro let himself fall into his aunt's hug, and wished he could smell her familiar scent of freshly baked doughnuts, but his nose was too stuffed.

"Hiro has a temperature of one hundred and three point four. He is also exhibiting the following symptoms: clogged sinuses, sore throat, irritated lungs, body aches, and dizziness. He is dehydrated and his blood sugar is low. Diagnosis: the common cold. However, this strain seems to be particularly powerful."

"You should have said something!" Aunt Cass said. Hiro groaned. "Baymax, please take Hiro upstairs. I'm have to go back to the front but I'll be up as soon as possible, okay honey?"

"...no...Baym..ax should...go with...you...I can ta.." Hiro gave up talking, his gravelly voice slicing his sore throat. He put a hand on the banister rail to go upstairs by himself but he stopped suddenly. His vision was fading rapidly again, and he knelt down before he fell down.

"Don't be silly," Aunt Cass said, straightening her apron and taking back the coffee pot from Baymax. "I'll be fine. You worry about you. For a genius you sure are stupid sometimes." Cass winked and Baymax scooped Hiro up again and carried him with ease up the narrow staircase.

"Put me down," Hiro mumbled, when they arrived on the landing. Baymax did so, but did not take his comforting hand from Hiro's back.

"You need to g..o downstairs...and help A...unt Cass...kay?" Hiro clasped a hand to his throat and winced as he spoke. Baymax shook his head, and flashed some images on his chest display. Hiro recognized some of the same options from the incident in the early morning. Medicine, bath, hot water bottle, and still, Hiro managed a slight smile, an ambulance. Some more options had been added. A picture of a bowl of something steamy, a glass of water, and bed.

"You are my patient. Which of the following do you require?" said Baymax. Hiro couldn't decide, his head felt too fuzzy. Bed sounded nice, but he knew he should take some medicine. His stomach hurt and Hiro couldn't tell if it was because he was hungry or if it was turning off his appetite. He flopped down on the couch and pressed his head, mind swimming, into his hands. He thought about telling Baymax to go downstairs one more time, and that he would just crawl into his bed, but suddenly a cough cut its way through Hiro's aching chest. It was so rough, Hiro choked for breath. Baymax rubbed Hiro's back until he could catch his breath.

"Hiro. You require rest and care. This is my objective." Baymax's flat voice was still laden with concern. Hiro closed his eyes and leaned into Baymax's soft body.

Everything felt so awful all at once, Hiro couldn't even think about what he needed most. "...you...decide..." he mumbled, actually relieved that he didn't need to make his own decision. The robot made a quick head nodding motion.

"Scanning now. Scan complete. Your most prominent symptom is a fever and dehydration." Baymax waddled towards the kitchen and, slowly to avoid dropping anything, found a spoon. He also got a glass of water, and came back to where Hiro was doubled over on the couch.

"You will need to drink this."

Hiro looked up. Baymax handed him the water, and then squirted a bright pink liquid from his finger onto the spoon. It had an oozing consistency. Hiro grimaced.

"What is that?" he sniffed. Baymax looked from the spoon back to Hiro several times.

"It is a liquid medication. It contains naproxen. It will reduce your fever and pain."

"No...way!" Hiro croaked. He summoned the energy to try and push the spoon away, but Baymax managed to out-maneuver him.

"Open wide, Hiro."

"No, it's gonna be gross!"

"It is bubblegum flavoured."

"Gro-" Hiro was stopped short by the spoon clanging with his teeth and the sickly sweet syrup pouring down his throat. He gagged and chugged the water down to try and get the taste out of his mouth.

"I am sorry, but your mouth was open."

"You're a jerk."

"Do you feel better?"

Hiro was scraping his tongue against his teeth, but he stopped for a moment. His throat and chest had a pleasant, cooling sensation spreading through them.

"A little," he admitted. He finished drinking his water, and Baymax helped him off the couch and slowly led him upstairs. Hiro clumsily pulled off his sweater and pants, and Baymax gave him some clean pajamas to put on. It took Hiro an embarrassingly long time, but he managed to get changed without assistance. By this time, Hiro was falling asleep where he stood, the medicine already making him even drowsier. Baymax pulled back the sheets on the bed, removing a few errant pieces of dirty laundry in the process, and Hiro toppled in. He felt the blankets being tucked in around him, and a gentle pat on the head, before he let sleep consume him.

* * *

_"How is he?" _

_"A bit better, Aunt Cass.. Sleeping, still."_

_"I am so sorry you had to look after him all by yourself, Tadashi. You're such a good boy!"_

_"Haha, it's okay Aunt Cass. Sorry you had to come back from your trip early."_

_"Oooh no no no no no it's fine! I can visit Janine some other time. She understood. I'll take him to the doctor tomorrow just to be sure. I just wish he had said he felt sick sooner, and I would have stayed here."_

_"Well you know what he's like. Stubbornest six year old this side of the bay."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Au...aunt Cass?"_

_"Hiro, sweetie, you're awake! Oh my goodness are you okay?"_

_"Yeah but you're crushing me!"_

_"Oh, sorry. Sweetheart are you alright? How are you feeling?"_

_"Better, kinda. I missed you."_

_"I missed you too, Hiro."_

_"But Tadashi looked after me real good!"_

_"I know he did. I love you boys."_

_"Love you Aunt Cass."_

_"Love you Aunt Cass!"_

Hiro tossed in his sleep, and a moan escaped his lips. His dream faded into nothingness and he opened his eyes. He sat up. He was drenched in sweat and trembling from head to toe. The sun was still up but it must have been early evening. Hiro could hear the low growl of rush hour traffic still rumbling on the street outside. Aunt Cass would still be busy downstairs dealing with everyone getting off work, coming in for a sweet treat before heading home. Hiro felt what he thought at first was guilt, but soon it was an actual physical knot in his gut making him uneasy.

"Baymax!" Hiro called, as he suddenly felt panicked. He clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hiro, I am here."

"inmphburfpset!"

"Hiro?"

"I need a bucke-AAAWWWUUURGH!"

Baymax blinked, his bright white exterior covered in the yellowish-green muck that Hiro had just brought up. Hiro coughed and made an apologetic expression.

"Oh."

"Baymax I am so, so sorry..." Hiro pulled off his blankets and attempted to start wiping Baymax off, but his stomach cramped and he curled up on the bed, gasping.

"It is alright, Hiro. It appears you are also suffering from gastrointestinitis. Symptoms include: nausea, stomach pain, and vomiting."

"Apparently."

"If you wish to go and wash up, I will clean all of this."

Hiro sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. His mouth tasted absolutely vile, and he found his eyes were welling up. He wasn't quite sure why. "Ugh...my stomach..." Hiro grumbled, clutching his abdomen. Hiro felt a kind hand on his back, and looked up.

"It will be alright. I will take care of you."

Hiro let out a snort that mixed with a sob. He walked slowly past Baymax to the bathroom, but had to dash the last few feet for the toilet. More wretching ensued, but all Hiro could do was dry heave. Baymax had to carry him back to bed, by which point Hiro was delirious again.

"Tadashi...tada...shi...Aunt Cass...Baym..ax..."

"It is alright. Drink this."

More bubblegum flavoured liquid was poured down Hiro's throat, to which he could only weakly protest.

"This too." Hiro tasted something even worse and more vibrantly pink. "It is for your stomach."

Hiro's chest was tight, and his fever was raging. He felt a cool cloth on his head. Did Tadashi put it there? What was going on? A coughing fit wracked through him, and it was all he could do to not vomit again. He squeezed his eyes shut, if only to block out the confused blurs that were currently making up his vision

"I want to-go to-the-the zoo!" Hiro spluttered in between coughs. He tried to sit up but Tadashi-was it Tadashi?-pushed him down.

"The zoo?" Why did Aunt Cass have such a weird voice?

"I feel fine," Hiro gasped between coughs, his chest heaving under another heavy blanket. "Please, Tadashi...I wanna...go..."

"Mochi is a cat. I will bring Mochi," Baymax said, but Hiro had slipped back into a heavy, fitful sleep. Baymax scanned him. Hiro was still dehydrated, and needed to get some nourishment so he could fight the cold symptoms, but Baymax knew sleep was the most important thing for his patient right now. All Baymax could do was wait obediently.

* * *

Hiro woke up feeling like a truck had driven over him. It was morning. 7:22, according to the desk alarm clock. Baymax looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Hiro didn't bother to answer as Baymax immediately scanned him. "Your temperature has decreased, but you are dehydrated."

"D...did you stay up all night, Baymax?" Hiro asked, throat still sore but with a less ragged voice. Baymax nodded and Hiro smiled, but saw Baymax's battery icon, and slightly deflated figure. "Go charge, I feel a lo...a lo...ACHOOOOO!" Just as Hiro sneezed, Baymax placed a tissue right under his nose. Hiro wiped his nose raw. There was a creak on the stair, and Aunt Cass appeared with a tray, followed by Mochi.

"How's our patient, Baymax?" she asked cheerfully. Baymax mounted his charging dock, and titlted his rounded head.

"His temperature has declined to one hundred degrees. He will require strict bed rest for the next few days. He continues to request to go to the zoo. I recommend Mochi as a substitute."

"What?" Hiro asked, sniffing. Aunt Cass pulled a blanket around his shoulders and placed a tray on her nephew's lap, laden with some porridge and a pot of tea. She patted Hiro's cheek.

"I'm sorry, honey. I came up last night but it was late and you were fast asleep and I didn't want to bug you." Hiro had a mouthful of porridge. It was bland, but easy on his sensitive stomach. A few sips of hot tea were all he could really handle. "I did hear you say something in your sleep, though," Aunt Cass ventured. "About...the zoo?"

Despite his best efforts, tears pricked in the corners of Hiro's eyes. However, at that moment he had a convenient coughing spell which he hoped disguised them. His coughs caused the tray in his lap to quake, and Aunt Cass cleared it away. Within a few seconds, Baymax squeaked a little as his vinyl stretched to its fully charged capacity, and he gave a quizzical blink. Aunt Cass smiled, a little sadly, at Baymax, while Hiro blushed hard.

"Hiro, it's okay,"said Aunt Cass, planting a gentle kiss on Hiro's still too-warm forehead. "I have to be downstairs, but call if you need anything. Thanks for everything, Baymax." She gave the robot a one-armed squeeze as she balanced the tray, and headed down the stairs.

"Here. You need to drink plenty of fluids. You may not go to the zoo today, but here is the cat. The cat is an animal. A friendly animal." Hiro pet Mochi as he jumped down on the bed from Baymax's arms.

"Heh...thanks, Baymax," he said, "but I don't actually want to go to the zoo." He sneezed a few times before looking, eyes rimmed with red and nose turning a bright shade of pink, up at his companion. Baymax blinked. "It's just something from...when I was really sick as a kid."

"Oh?" asked Baymax.

"Yeah...with Tadashi," Hiro looked down as he spoke, and rubbed his nose.

"I wish to hear about the zoo, and Tadashi," said Baymax. He touched his access port, where the healthcare chip was installed. "I know that Tadashi invented me to care for the sick and injured. Anything you can tell me about him, and why he would want that need filled, would make me a better healthcare companion."

Hiro sniffed again. It seemed he hadn't really thought about Baymax knowing so little about his own creator. He sighed and gestured for Baymax to sit on the bed, which he did, his stubby legs swinging a few inches off the bedroom floor.

"When I was seven...no...wait...six," Hiro began, thinking, "Aunt Cass had arranged to visit a friend she hadn't seen in a long time in Sacreshima. It was spring break and we were off school. Tadashi was thirteen, I think. Tadashi told Aunt Cass we would be fine here on our own, and for her to go and enjoy her little vacation. Between taking us in and running the cafe, Aunt Cass never got much time off, and Tadashi wanted her to have a break. I think Aunt Cass was a little worried, but Tadashi was so mature. She left emergency numbers and everything, arranged for a neighbour to check in on us, and closed up the shop for a week, To keep me in line, Tadashi promised he'd take me to the zoo at on the weekend, but only if I was good. I wanted to go so, so badly...I did all my chores and went to bed on time and everything, and I started to whine, all Tadashi had to say was 'zoo' and I behaved. I started feeling sick but didn't want to admit it...the zoo had a new rain forest exhibit I just HAD to see. But...I dunno...parts of it I don't remember, but in the middle of that week I was feeling really, really sick. Tadashi thought something was wrong but I was a pretty good liar and hid it fairly well. He told me later I was washing up dishes when I was so feverish I had some sort of fit...I passed out...broke Aunt Cass's favourite mug...when I came to, Tadashi was taking care of me. I whined about medicine...threw up everywhere...but he never stopped looking after me. Thanks to him, I was okay. Aunt Cass had to fly home early...I felt bad about that. She took me to the doctor just in case, he said I had just caught a really bad bug that had been going around, but that I was on the road to recovery. I'll never forget how kind Tadashi was to me, even when I was being a brat. I...I miss him..."

A few tears pooled in Hiro's eyes, which he quickly wiped away with a tissue before using it to blow his nose. He stared at his lap, sniffing. Tadashi...

"I think that is why he created me."

"What?" Hiro looked up. Baymax was looking thoughtful, although his expression, of course, hadn't changed.

"Tadashi always wanted to help people. He was a very good person. That is why I think he made me to care. Because he cared."

Hiro couldn't help but let out a slight, choked sob. He smiled at Baymax. Baymax was the piece of himself Tadashi had left behind. The ache in Hiro's heart for his brother was never going to go away completely, but at least he had a part of his brother with him, always. Baymax wrapped his balloonish arms around Hiro.

"There, there."

"Thanks, Baymax," Hiro said. He coughed, and Baymax settled a finger on his forehead.

"One hundred and one point five. A slight rise. Please lay down."

Hiro didn't need to be told twice. Mochi jumped off his lap as he shifted, leaving a warm imprint in his wake. The blankets were spread over him carefully, and Baymax produced a cool cloth for Hiro's head, which had formed a dull ache.

"You need to stay in bed. Please rest. I am here if you need anything."

"Baymax?"

"Yes, Hiro?"

Hiro hugged himself below the heavy weight of the blankets, and Mochi resituated himself at his feet, a comforting weight. "When I...feel better...can we go to the zoo?"

"Of course, Hiro. I would like that very much."

Hiro gave a weak cough and another stifled sneeze before drifting off again, listening to the rumbling purr of Mochi and the faint whir of his robotic caregiver watching over him.

* * *

"Sshhhh, Fred, he's still sleeping!"

"Sorry!"

"Baymax, how is he doing?"

"Hiro has been asleep for six hours. His temperature is fluctuating between one hundred and one hundred and three for the past twenty-four hours. He has also had some stomach distress. He has vomited four times."

"Jeez, really?"

"It is true."

It was Saturday evening, and Hiro's friends had come by to help Aunt Cass clean up after a busy day serving the hungry and thirsty citizens of San Fransokyo. With her permission, they crept upstairs to see how Hiro was doing, finding him asleep. They stood at the top of the stairs, speaking softly, hushing Fred after he tripped over the cat.

All day, Baymax had tended to Hiro, but since it was the common cold and a stomach bug, there was nothing he could really do but try and control the symptoms and keep him hydrated. Hiro had managed some soup and crackers at lunch time, but it soon came up. As it stood right now, Hiro's fever was lowering, although he had been quite out of it for a few hours. He heard snippets of his friends' voices as he slowly woke up.

"Anything we can do to help?"

"No, thank you, Wasabi, he is going to be alright."

"Thank goodness!"

"I was so scared when he passed out, you guys! I was like whaaaAAAAA-"

"Fred! Shut up!"

"No, s'okay," Hiro said, propping himself up on his elbow. He stifled a groan as his muscles complained.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, dashing over with the others. "I'm so sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, I was jus' gettin' ub." Hiro sat up, painfully slowly. His voice was completely warped by his blocked nasal passages. Hiro didn't know it was humanly possible for a nose to be as stuffed as his. Baymax instantly provided a box of tissues, and Hiro sneezed loudly several times and blew his nose.

"Excuse mbe," he mumbled.

"How are you feeling, Hiro?" Honey Lemon cooed, giving him a big hug.

"You're-squishing-mbe!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry! But how are you?"

Hiro gauged himself. Admittedly, apart from his incredibly stuffed nose, he felt better. His throat was nowhere near as sore, and his stomach felt hollow from lack of food, but wasn't threatening to empty itself at a rapid rate.

"Good," Hiro said. "A bit better. Baymags, what's mby-"

"Ninety nine point one. An improvement," Baymax declared, holding up a finger triumphantly.

"You're going to be back at school in no time," said Wasabi.

"You'd better be, you said you'd help me with shaving an extra ounce of weight off my wheels," GoGo chided, folding her arms across her chest in mock impatience. Hiro shrugged a meek apology. Fred, Hiro noticed, was carrying a large bouquet of flowers. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Are dhose...for mbe?"

"Ha! Yes! These!" Fred gestured wildly with the bouquet, scattering a few petals on the bed. "I wanted to get you a bouquet of fire breathing TECHNO LIZARDS for your guaranteed amusement while you're recuperating buuuuuut...GoGo said no."

"Also, those aren't a thing," Wasabi added.

'We hope you like them," Honey Lemon placed the bouquet of bright yellow and red carnations on Hiro's desk. Hiro looked around the room. Wasabi, germophobe that he was, was keeping his distance, but was smiling kindly. Honey Lemon sat on the edge of the bed, fussing over Hiro tenderly. GoGo was looking at Baymax's screen, scrolling through the recorded data he had logged for Hiro, scrutinizing it closely. Fred was holding Mochi, who was on his back accepting Fred's belly rub with contented meows.

"You guys all cambe just to see mbe?" Hiro asked, looking wide eyed at his friends.

"Duh, Hiro," said GoGo, turning to him and tapping her foot. "You're our friend."

"You really had us worried, little buddy," said Wasabi, putting a hand on Fred's shoulder, who nodded his adament agreement. "Next time, tell us when you're not feeling well."

Hiro shivered a little, but not from fever. He looked at Baymax, who stared back in a way that was both blank and comletely friendly, compassionate, and caring. He stood near the screen that still partitioned off Tadashi's part of the room. Hiro sniffed. His friends stood in the space where his brother had been. They didn't fill it with the same shape, but they filled it. Hiro felt sick, but he didn't feel alone.

"Thanks, guys," Hiro said. "And don't worry, I'bm fine. I have Baymags takin care obf mbe." Hiro smiled, and Honey Lemon hugged him again. Wasabi grinned at Baymax, who nodded.

"We love you, Hiro!" said Fred loudly, joining Honey Lemon in hugging Hiro.

"I-I lobve you guys too?" Hiro said through cheeks squished by Honey Lemon and Fred. He wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or sneeze again. GoGo smiled and rolled her eyes a little.

"C'mon guys, let's let Sickie here relax," she said.

"Hiro may still be contagious. I will administer a hand sanitizer," said Baymax, spraying a solution into each of their palms. Hiro waved at them from his bed, as they all decended the stairs and called their goodbyes.

"Bye buddy!"

"Bye Hiro, feel better soon!"

"Woman up, dude."

"Bye Hiro, and call me if you start to exhibit any zombie-like behavious I wanna be the first to-'

"Move it, Nimrod."

Hiro chuckled to himself as his friends voices faded. He felt immensely better, if not very tired. When Aunt Cass brought up a dinner of chicken and mashed potatoes, he ate half of it and didn't throw it back up.

"It seems you are recovering nicely," said Baymax.

"It's all thanks to you, B," said Hiro. "You and Aunt Cass, and the others. I'mb so...lucky."

"I am lucky too," said Baymax, "that I have a family like yours. In a few days, you will be back to one hundred percent health."

Hiro was almost asleep again. He was amazed at how much sleep he had gotten, and how much more he felt he needed. Soon, he was nestled in a deep, comforting sleep. It was a pleasant night, filled with dreams of mesmerizing zoo animals, and Aunt Cass and his friends laughing. Wherever he turned, Hiro could seeTadashi, silently smiling. Baymax spoke to him in the dream, with a voice that was both his and his brother's.

_I will take care of you._


End file.
